Monstre
by Manuka
Summary: Quand on doute à cause de ses sentiments, quels choix reste-t-il ?  The Lost Canvas  - One Shot


Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction et ses conseils. =)

_NdA _: voici un court one-shot relativement sombre sur mon personnage préféré de Lost Canvas. Attention, il y a des petits spoilers sur les chapitres 174 et 177 de Lost Canvas. Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada et à Mme Teshirogi, vu que je ne gagne pas assez par mois pour les acheter. Snif.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. ;)

**.**

**Monstre**

Le jour est terne.

Cela fait des années qu'il ne sent plus la chaleur du soleil parcourir sa peau légèrement hâlée, à la couleur du café moulu en train de sécher. Ce ton brun chatoyant, un peu mat mais en même temps brillant.

Ils avaient la même peau, tous les deux. La sienne était plus rèche, comme du café déjà prêt à être emballé.

Celle de son frère, tendre et douce, portait encore l'odeur de leur mère.

_Je suis un monstre._

Perché en haut du château d'Hadès, il regarde la plaine dévastée dont est fait l'horizon. Les autres Spectres sont réunis dans la Grande Salle, autour de gigantesques tables à la démesure du Seigneur des Enfers. Qui aura remarqué son absence ? Personne. Il s'en fiche. Il ne les apprécie pas. Il ne veut pas avoir affaire à eux. Ils ne comprennent pas.

_Ils ne voient pas._

Un vent sec se lève doucement et fait voler ses cheveux. Un vent comme celui de son enfance, rude et chaud, hargneux, qui soulève le sable et fouette tout ce qui a le malheur de se dresser contre lui. Il craignait le vent, à présent il sait jouer avec.

_Comme font les oiseaux._

La liberté... Un bien grand mot, en somme. Car tous, ici, sont prisonniers. Prisonniers d'esprits, de souvenirs, qui ne leur appartiennent pas vraiment. Tous sont des réincarnations. Ils ont pris le nom de leur prédecesseur, ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes.

_Et ils rient..._

Pas lui. Lui, il reste à l'écart. Lui, il n'est pas comme eux. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment voulu. Il n'est ici qu'à cause de _lui_...

Le jeune homme pousse un léger soupir, qui est aussitôt emporté par le vent. Il a beau détester les autres, il est comme eux. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il se déteste. Qu'il se hait.

_Je suis un monstre._

Il n'a rien pu faire. Il n'a pu que regarder. Une longue chute, un long cri, un long désespoir. Une vie brisée... Il n'a pu qu'observer. Il ne veut plus que ça arrive. Et pourtant... Pourtant... Pourra-t-il empêcher une nouvelle fois une vie de se détruire ? Il ne sait pas. Il aimerait y croire. Il voudrait l'espérer. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'il a accepté de devenir comme eux. Pour _lui_... En espérant réussir, cette fois. En espérant ne plus être impuissant.

_Je suis..._

Il aurait aimé s'élancer vers le soleil, rien qu'une fois. Mais cela aurait voulu dire _le_ quitter. Et ça, il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas. Il est comme emprisonné, enchaîné par ses souvenirs, par ses remords. Pour _lui_, il ferait tout. Il ne sait juste pas s'il réussira, même en donnant sa vie. Il a déjà échoué, après tout.

_Je suis..._

Le jeune homme tourne légèrement sa tête : apparemment, le déjeuner est terminé. Tous les Spectres sont dans les couloirs, bavassant et riant. Il fronce les sourcils, renifle avec mépris et étend les ailes de son surplis avant de s'élancer.

Il n'est qu'un oiseau enchaîné, mais ça lui est égal, finalement. Il ne voit que _lui_. Il s'aveugle. Tant mieux. Les autres ne voient pas. Lui si. C'est tout ce qui compte.

_Je suis un monstre... _

Il atterrit dans son temple. Le temple de la Terre. Le troisième. Il n'a que trop tardé à se débarasser des dernières choses qui faisaient de lui un être humain. Il est plus que temps de mettre en terre tous ces sentiments qui le font douter. Il n'a pas le droit. S'il ne lui reste que la haine et la colère, et rien d'autre, il ne doutera pas. Il ne doutera plus. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Le désespoir n'a pas sa place. Ni la peur, ni la douleur. Encore moins la compassion ou l'amitié... C'était à sa vie d'avant. Maintenant, c'est terminé.

_Je suis un monstre..._

Une croix, pour sceller ce pacte passé avec lui-même. Une croix de feu, qui brûlera à jamais, aussi bien dans son temple que dans son coeur. Il est enfin satisfait. Il peut se présenter à nouveau devant son Seigneur, la tête haute.

_Je suis l'oiseau au feu noir qui brûle tout sur son passage..._

Il pourra le regarder en face, sans faiblir, sans fléchir.

_Je suis le monstre qui détruira ceux qui s'opposeront à _lui_..._

Le jeune homme se redresse et tourne les talons. Il s'envole de son temple sans un regard en arrière.

_Je suis le monstre que j'ai choisi de devenir._

Et c'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
